Everlasting Vow
by misssoo
Summary: From Serenity's birth, she was destined to be united with the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Together, they will rule as the leaders of the Silver Millenium. But can the two agree to even wed each other, since they are so hung up on getting on each other's nerves. Set during the Silver Millenium, with the soliders and prince's guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters.**

**Everlasting Vow**  
**miss soo**

**Chapter One**

"Damn that insufferable boy!" growled an angry queen. "I will not be late to Selenity's gala, Augustus!"

Georgina stood anxiously waiting in the main waiting room. Her turquoise eyes gleaming red with anger. The royal family of Earth had been extended an invitation from the Moon, to witness Selenity's first revealing of her daughter to the public. Selenity and Georgina had been life long friends since their childhood, and was completely estatic to see her friend's first child.  
The older man could only chuckle at his wife, his eyes gleaming with pure enjoyment. He reached out his arms and encircled his love, pulling her close to calm her.

"My dear, you must calm yourself. We will get there just fine. You know our son, he refuses to be told anything. Much like you my dear."

Georgina pulled back with a gasp, bewilderment clear across her face. Laughter filled the air, as the king thoroughly enjoyed the rise he was receiving from his wife.

"Oh you cad, Augustus!" Geogina shouted. "You spoil him so!"

Her outburst only cause the king to roar with laughter.

"Me?..hah Oh my love. Surely I am not the _only___parent spoiling their son" He stated with a devilish wink.

Unable to ever be completely mad at the love of her life, Georgina imply giggled and reached for her husband's hands. She was blissfully happy, and could only wish that her son would find such happiness.

"Do you think he will like her, Augustus?"

"What is there not to like? If she is anything like Selenity, he should only be so lucky."

Georgina could only look at her husband with raised brows.

"Is that so?..." She questioned him.

Augustus responded with a simple kiss. A kiss that assured his queen that she was the only one that would ever capture his heart.

******CRASH*******

"ENDYMION!" The queen and king shouted in unision.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********

Selenity walked over to her balcony and took in the sights of her kingdom. Her eyes panned over grounds where many were gettings things ready for the evening festivies. She was a gracious and kind ruler who's beauty was just as reputable. The Supreme Ruler of the Silver Millenium had finally had her daughter. Tonight, she would introduce the world to her daughter and her daughter to the world. Not only was this a coming out for her daughter, but it was also the announcement of her bethrothal to Earth's golden prince. Endymion would be 6 years her elder, but they would be able to connect fine. A smile escaped Selenity's lips at the joy of having her dear friend be a part of her family. Georgina and Selenity had always dreamed of their children to be married and soon their dreams would be a reality. A small cough returned the queen from her thoughts. Slowly, she turned and walked over to a small, white crib draped in lace and silk. A mobile twirled gracefully aboved the bed, twinkling a sweet melody. Selenity gently pulled her daughter into her arms and walked back over to the balcony. She gently swayed her to-and-fro, cooing her every so often.

"Look my darling, one day this will be all of yours. Soon the moon and Earth will be united and then the entire solar system will be one." Selenity whispered to her daughter.

Bells could be heard in the distance, as a signal that guests were beginning to arrive. Selenity gently placed her daughter back into her crib, caressing her rosey cheeks.

"My love, I only wish you true happiness, now and forever."

Selenity called over a maid to attend to getting her daughter ready for the event. The maid bowed in respect to her loving queen and cautiously began to disrobe the baby princess. Selenity could hear the faint giggles of her daughter as the maid tickled her here and there whilst getting her prepared. She could only smile in return.

"You will protect us all, my dear Serenity"

With that, Selenity turned and walked out the door.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********

Servants were bustling around the Moon Kingdom, attending to royalties from all over the system. Servers and maid running back and forth from the kitchen, making sure all the proper preperations were being completed. Luna, the queen's faithful advisor watched over carefully, paying close attention to every detail. She would make sure this glorious evening would go off without a hitch.

"Luna, we have made all the preparation in the ballroom. It is set for the evening." one of the servants informed.

"Excellent! We shall be able to escort our guests their and begin the festivities."

"As you wish, ma'am" the servant responded with a respectful bow.

Just as she was able to head off to make sure everything was fine in the kitchen, a small tug on her dress quickly drew her attention.

"Auwntie Woona Auwntie Woona!" a little voice cried.

With a giant smile, Luna swept the little girl into her arms with a fit of giggles.

"Mina! When did you get here!"

The little girl exploded with laughter as Luna twirled her around. Mina was always a joy to see. As she set her down, the little girl continued on with her twirling. Her deep pink dress swishing and swashing everywhat way the little girl moved.

"Why Mina, why don't you stop that spinning and properly introduce yourself...just as we practice" a voice interrupted.

Mina immediately stopped and nodded.

"Pwincess Minako, of the Venishin Kingdoom"

Mina curtsied, her golden locks spilling slightly over her shoulder, the majority of it held together with her signature red bow.

"That's Venician Kindom, my love" the Queen of Venus corrected with a smile.

"Dat's what I said!" Mina retorted with a pout.

"Mowmie and me just gowt here! We here to see Auwntie Sewenity's new baby."

The two ladies giggled at the adorable sight the little princess made.

"How is Serenity? Is she at all nervous?" Queen Amauris asked.

"She is as calm as can be. After all is I who carries her stress" Luna joked.

"Oh..it just must be so exciting. This castle will soon learn what is it like to have a toddler running about..." Amauris jested, putting a little more emphasis towards the end.

Mina could only look up and smile.

Loud trumphets rang through the halls, signally that it was time for everything to begin.

"Oooh..better get going if I want to get a good seat" Amauris winked.

Luna nodded as she hurried away to ballroom before all the guest appeared.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********

Selenity entered the ballroom, in complete awe of the glorious sight it was in.

'Luna truly outdid herself this time' she thought to herself.

As if on cue, Luna hurried through the main doors, her purplish-grey hair all sorts of dishelved. She quickly approach the queen, catching her breath in small gasps.

"Oh Luna, you must settle. Everything is beautiful, you have done such a wonderful job. Come, you must relax and enjoy your hardwork."

Serenity gently grabbed her trusted friend's hand and together they walked over to Serenity head chair. Next to it was where Luna would sit and the other side a silver crib decorated with sheer white chiffon pieces cascading over, creating a canapy.  
Serenity's maid too appeared with Serenity in hand and brought her to her mother.

"She is lovely, thank you Martha for taking such care." Selenity gushed.

"My queen" the maid simply reponded, bowing as she walked out.

Selenity gentle placed her daughter into the crib, gently pushing the small wisp of silver hair out of her face. Selenity bent over to give her daughter a kiss before gesturing over to her guards that they may allow the events to commmence.

One by one kings and queens of the planets paid their respects to the Queen of the Silver Millenium and their newest Princess. Compliments were showered over Selenity of her daughter's beauty. Selenity thanked everyone wholeheartedly for this kindness. Mina bounced over to the baby, causing a small stir with her mother and her aunt.

"Hi baby Sewenity! I am your cousin Mina! Huwwy up and gwow so we can pway!" Mina exclaimed. "I wiw show you aw my fwends! There's Ami, Wei, and Mawko! We are aw pwincesses and now your a pwincesses too!"

Selenity and Amauris smiled at the picture their daughters made. Amauris clasped her sisters hands into hers. Without words being said, Selenity knew how happy Amauris was for her, and that if she was to need anything at all, that Amauris would only be so willing to help.

Everyone began to settle in their seats as the final guests made their appearance. The outer systems were of the last to give their wishes to their Queen. Selenity bowed her head in appreciation.

Selenity stared at the doors, wondering where her last guests were.

"Something troubling you, your majesty?" Luna questioned, aware of her queen's slight worry.

"Georgina has not come yet, I wonder what is keeping her."

"I am sure that they will be here, your majesty. After all, this event involves them as well. Surely they will be here any moment now." Luna reassured her.

As if on cue, trumpets blaired once again, bringing the attention of all to the main doors.

"Now announcing, King Augustus and Queen Georgina, King and Queen of Earth. Along with them is his royal highness, Prince Endymion of Earth." the guard announced.

Selenity released a breath of relief as she watched her dear friend enter the room. Georgina and Augustus strode towards Selenity, hand in hand, with their son trailing slowly behind them. Selenity got up to meet them as they neared her seat.

"Georgina!" Selenity exclaimed enveloping her friend in embrace.

"Selenity! I apologize for being late. Not all of us had this evening on their mind." Georgina looked over behind her shoulder, directing Selenity's attention to a young boy sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Selenity..." Augustus cooed, taking her hand into his and placing a respectful kiss atop it.

"Augustus, charming as ever." Selenity smiled.

"Let us have a look at what all the commotion is about shall we!" Augustus exclaimed, bursting into laughter shortly after.

"Augustus!" his wife scolded.

Selenity could only join his laughter. She loved the liveliness they brought with them. She guided them towards the crib where Serenity laid.

"Oh Selene...she is absolutely breathtaking! Look at her eyes. They are stunning! One could get lost in those seas of blue! When she grows, Selenity, you will have to keep an eye on her!" Georgina gushed.

"Well I hope that someone will keep an eye on her." Selenity jested, winking at her friend.

"Well said, Selenity" Augustus interjected.

He then turned to his son,Endymion, who was making no efforts to be apart of anything at all, and brought him close.

"Come now, Endymion. Don't you want to see the new Princess? After all, when you two grow up, she will become your betrothed."

"...What's betrothed?" Endymion asked quietly.

Selenity walked over to the Earth's prince and bent down so that she could look him face to face. Endymion lifted his head high and proudly to show that he was grown enough to talk. With a smile, she reached out and caressed his handsome face.

"Why...betrothed means that one day you and Serenity will be wedded."

Endymion could only respond by making a face of disgust, as if someone told him he was to eat dirt for dinner. Augustus could only laugh at his son.

"Don't you worry son, you'll warm up to the idea when you are older, trust me." He explained with a wink.

"Would you like to come see her?" Selenity ask him extending her hand to his.

Endymion looked up at the moon queen. With a sheepish face, he slowly nodded taking her hand, as they walked to the crib. Endymion let go of her hand to take a closer look at Serenity. She laid still with her eyes shut, and chest rising and falling with her gentle breaths. Endymion watched her as she slept, her mouth slightly ajar. He reached down to pull her covers up over her when her eyes slowly opened. Crystal blue clashed with deep blue as they both stared at each other. A bond was being made between the two that would write their futures. Selenity and Georgina could only look at each other with pure happiness.

"What do you think Endymion...isn't she beautiful" his mother called out.

Endymion continue to look at Serenity, his hand still hovering over her.  
"She's..." he paused. "She's...gross!"

Just as suddenly, Endymion brought his hand down and poke Serenity hard in the face, only to cause her to burst into tears. Many rose to their feet astonished by the scene. Shocked, the mothers grabbed their children, Selenity calming her daughter down and Georgina yelling and scolding her son for his actions. Augustus could only sigh...and sat down with his hand to his head.

"Well...at least they like each other..."

**WN:** I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! I hope you all give it a chance to grow! I have lots of things planned for it. Definitely wanted to get a little background into the young couple. There will be more fun for the two in chapters to come!

-miss soo 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters.**

**Everlasting Vow**  
miss soo

**Chapter 2**

Years had gone by since that faithful event of Serenity's and Endymion's first meeting. Georgina and Augustus was to send Endymion off to train with those who would soon lead Earth's armies in the morning. He would be away in the Northern region training for his duties as Prince of Earth. Since then, Georgina's plans to assure their children developing some sort of relationship had always come up short. She had brought Endymion up to the moon every chance she could despite the disagreements it would stir between her and her husband.

"Georgina...these things cannot be forced. You do not need to constantly be playing match-maker with the boy!"

Georgina rolled her eyes, exasperated with her husband's early defeat.

"I am not forcing anything, Augustus, dear. I am merely guiding him on his way." She reassured.

Augustus let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. There was no point arguing with the woman. Once she set her mind on a task, it was best left alone.

'Endymion can handle his mother' Augustus thought to himself. He looked up, watching as his walk paced their throne room talking to herself. 'Someone would have to...'

Georgina continued to walk in circles thinking on the several occassions she thought she had made some sort of breakthrough with them. One particular time came to her mind. June 30th. Serenity's 7th birthday. It had occurred three years ago, but Georgina could remember it clear as day.

*********Flashback***********

Serenity was encircled by all of her friends. The princesses of the surrounding planets and Serenity quickly grew lifelong friendships with one another. Each with their own unique personality that melded completely with their princess's. Ami of Mercury, who was a shy, timid child. She would hide behind her books and calculations, the true tactician of the group. Behind her was, Rei, the fiery princess of Mars. Her and Serenity got along exceptionally well. The two would always be bickering over something. However, behind her stubborness and fearful glare, anyone could see that she held such great passion. In the back, would always be Makoto, the lovely princess of Jupiter. She was the protector of the group. She was not one against to get a little rough when the occassion called for it. And of course, Minako, princess of Venus. They were less like cousins, then they were like sisters. Any trouble to be found, Serenity and Mina were most likely the cause.  
"Serenity!" her mother called out to her.

The circle of giggles stopped as 5 pairs of eyes looked over to the queen of the moon.

"Yes mama?" Serenity responded. She quickly ran over to where her mother stood. Her friends following right behind.

Smiling Selenity bent down to her daughter. She was growing so fast. She wanted to cherish these moments that she had with her while she was still young.

"Serenity, Queen Georgina is here."

Serenity's eyes lit up with excitement. She loved it when Georgina came to visit. But as quickly as her excitement rose, she remembered what normally came with Georgina's visits.

'Oh..no..' Serenity thought to herself.

"And of course with Endymion." Selenity continued. "Let's welcome them, shall we?"

Selenity extended her hand for her daughter to take. With a reluctant smile, Serenity took hold of her mother and followed to her unwanted guest. Georgina and Endymion stood at the entry way of the party room. Selenity welcomed her friend with open arms. The other mothers welcoming her to the party. Serenity and Endymion stayed planted where their mother's left them. Neither of them daring to look anywhere but the floor.

"Endymion..why don't you give the princess her gift." Georgina encouraged her son.

Endymion looked up at his mother, who held a stern gaze on him, beforing looking back down at his hand where he held onto the gift. Slowly, he walked towards Serenity.

"Here...you are." He mumbled, extending his arm so that her gift was within reach.

Serenity peaked up just slightly enough to have the gift in her sight. Just as slow, she reached up and took the gift from him.

"Serenity...what do you say?" she heard her mother push.

"Th...thank you Prince Endymion" Serenity timidly responded.

"Endymion, why don't you introduce the princesses your new friends?" Georgina told her son.

It was then that Serenity noticed the young prince was not alone. Behind the prince stood four boys who looked equal in age of Endymion. Each one stared back at the princess with indifferent eyes.

"Princess..." Endymion stated cooly. "May I present my guests. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. They are very close friends of mine."

Endymion moved to the side so that his fellow guests could show their respects to their host. One by one, each boy stepped forward and bowed repectfully to the princess, of which, in return she curtsied back. It wasn't until Kunzite straighten himself out when Serenity approached them.

"Would..would you like to play with me and my friends?" She asked them.

Unsure how to answer, Kunzite quickly looked to Endymion for a replied. However, the young prince could only shrug his shoulders to his friend. Narrowing his eyes back at him, Kunzite looked back at the princess, a smile growing on his face.

"Little princess, we would be honored"

Serenity blushed slightly, and grabbed onto the closest pair of hands she found, which so happened to be Jadeite's and Kunzite's.

"Great! My friends would love to meet you!"

Without another word, she dragged to two boys towards her group of friends, leaving Nephrite, Zoisite, and Endymion in the dust.

Georgina giggled over the scene the children made.

"Your daughter should has a way with men." She jested.

"It must come naturally" Selenity responded, flipping her hair and batting her lashes in return.

Not knowing whatelse to do, the rest of the boys went after their kidnapped comrades and joined in on the festivities.

"Oh Selenity! I feel like this is the breakthrough we have been waiting for!" Georgina gushed.

Selenity watched over the children playing, paying close attention to how Serenity and Endymion were interacting. Everything seemed to be going just fine. It wasn't until it was time for Serenity to blow out her candles did things turn sour. Rounding up the children from a rousing game of hide and seek was difficult enough for Luna and the rest of the servants, but settling them down long enough for the chef to bring out Serenity's three tiered cake was another story. Everyone gasped at the massiveness of Serenity's cake. It was decorated with sparkles and sprinkles, roses and ribbons. Never had one seen a cake as exquisite. Serenity's eyes lit up like the night sky. As the cake neared the table, Selenity started them all off in a round of "Happy Birthday".

"Alright love, now close your eyes and make wish, then blow out your candles" Selenity coaxed her daughter.

Serenity took in a deep exaggerated breath and squeezed her eyes real tight. A few moments when by before Serenity's eyes popped back open and she blew out her candles. The room burst into cheer as everyone readied themselves for some cake. And that is when it happened. Just as Serenity reached for her cake, a sudden jerk caused her to fall forward, with her cake following in suit. Everyone rushed over to the princess who was covered from head to toe in sweet vanilla cake. Cries of comfort could be heard from everyone, as they were checking to see if Serenity had injured herself. But all Serenity could do is look up, up to see what had made her fall. The only thing she could see, was him.

"Endymion!" his mother shouted.

He looked up with widened eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he responded, defending himself. "I was walking over to get cake too, and I accidently bumped into her! I didn't know she was going to fall over like that! She's a princess after all! Shouldn't see have some grace?" he responded, mockery in his tone towards the end.

It was what happened next that shocked everyone. Before Georgina could even reach her son, Serenity had picked herself off the floor, and from the mess that was once her cake and walked towards Endymion. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, tears beginning to well up.

"...man.. you're not going to cry are you?" Endymion whinned, rolling his eyes to the side. "It was an accident, o..."

Before Endymion even finish his sentence, Serenity had taken her fistful of cake and smashed them into his face. He looked back at her with shock all over his face. At least what could be seen under all the frosting.

"Serenity!" her mother proclaim in pure shock.

Giggles from the young princesses and even from Endymion's friends could be heard underneathe the commotion.

"I hate you Endymion! I never want you to come back here ever again!" Serenity screamed back at the young prince, her tears finally spilling over.

She turned on her heels and ran from the room, only to have her friends chase behind her. Endymion could only stare at her fleeing form, still unable to completely process what had just happened.

***************End Flashback*****************

Georgina remembered how angry she was with him when they returned home. She sent him immediately to his room and informed his father right away. What the two of them discuss was beyond her, but Endymion did not look up for a week. Georgina let out a deep sigh before retreating back to her seat next to her husband. He reached over and took her hand into his.

"My dear, these things need time. You need to let them sort this out for themselves."

"But Augustus, what if it ends like this? They may never get along." Georgina replied with worry in her tone.

With a tight squeeze, Augustus brought her hand to his lips.

"They will be just fine." Augustus reassured. "Come now, let us get some much needed rest, remember we need to get Endymion ready in the morning. It'll take all of my strength to get that boy out of bed." Augustus chuckled out.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********  
**-**_**7 years later..**_

"SERENITY! SERENITY!" Luna's voiced boomed through the door.

Deep in slumber, Serenity laid within her bed, unaware of the assualt on her door. The sun shone in through her balcony doors, luminating her room with its warm light. Keys chimed in the background, as the door let out a subtle click, solving it from it's locked state. Luna swiftly strode in and stood at the foot of Serenity's bed.

"Lazy girl. When did I have to start taking care of such lazy people." Luna mumbled to herself. "GET UP!"

Luna firmly grabbed the sheets and roughly pulled them up from under her. Serenity awoke with a start as she was flung from her bed.

"Luna!" she whined. "What are you doing! I was sleeping!" Serenity cried, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"The sun has been up for quite sometime and its about _time_ for you to be as well!" Luna returned.

Sighing, Serenity slumped back on the ground, resting her head on her arms.

"You couldn't give me 5 extra minutes?" Serenity questioned, her words muffled from the floor.

"Child, do you not remember we have lots to do today. Your mother wants to have a few sessions with your tutors before we head off to Earth. Today is very important!" Luna told her in a matter of fact sort of way.

Serenity's head popped up with the mere sound of the word...'Earth'

"Earth..? What do you mean Earth? Why are **we** going to Earth?" Serenity questioned.

"Why Serenity..I thought you enjoyed our trips to Earth." a voice interjected.

Serenity looked up from where she laid to see her mother enter her room. Selenity raised an eyebrow over the state her daughter was presently in. Quickly, Serenity rose to her feet and enveloped her mother in a hug.

"Good Morning, darling. High time you woke up, I thought Luna would have to break down the door."

Luna huffed in the background, "Pretty much did..." she mumbled.

Selenity giggled and Serenity stuck her tongue out at Luna only to have Luna stick hers right back.

"Hurry and get dressed, we have lots to do today."

Selenity walked over to the waredrobe and began pulling out potential outfits for the day.

"About that mother...what is this about us heading to Earth? Didn't we just visit? Why are we going back?" Serenity asked.

Selenity pause for only a moment to look at her daughter. She could see the confusion buiding in her eyes. Selenity gently caressed her face, only to flick her nose causing Serenity to scrunch her face. After picking a few dress, Selenity walked over to Luna and simply nodded. Serenity attempted to pick up what her mother was telling Luna, but her mind was blocked from both Luna's and her mother's. Serenity inwardly sighed, her telepathy was not as strong as Luna's and no where near as strong as her mother's.

"Which is why you must practice and study more" Selenity voiced into Serenity's mind.

Blowing her daughter a kiss, Selenity left the room, with Luna in command.

"Now...Serenity. Let's get you dressed shall we?" Luna continued.

"Ugh.. come on Luna. Can you at least tell me why we are going back to Earth?" Serenity whined.

"IF I tell you, will you promised to stop whining and get ready?" Luna managed out from her clenched teeth.

Serenity widened her eyes and pouted her lips, almost to resemble a little puppy, nodding her head in agreement. With a sigh, Luna complied.

"Fine. Today is important because we are welcoming back the return of a prince." Luna stated, going back to what she was previously doing.

Serenity stood there for a moment, pondering on Luna's statement.

"Welcoming back a prince?..." She questioned aloud.

Luna continued to place the dresses out for Serenity to pick, all the while ignoring Serenity's quiet mutters. Smiling to herself, she knew Serenity would soon understand the meaning of her statement.

"Please come down in 15 minutes Serenity. Breakfast will be waiting."

Luna bowed and quickly left out the room unknown from Serenity who continued to repeat the same sentence.

"Return of a prince? Why are we going to Earth to return a pri.."

Serenity's eyes widened with realization.

'_Oh no..._' She thought to herself.

"No..no...no.." She began.

Quickly throwing on presentable clothes, Serenity dashed out of her room.

"MOTHER!"  
************************************************** ************************************************** ********

**WN: **Yay! The end of another chapter! :D Oooo the return of the prince! I have so much fun planned for that too! I will be including everyone's powers in this story, as noted with Serenity telepathy with her mother and Luna. Powers will be something that is just a part of these characthers. I **really** hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will get the third one up as soon as I can!

I would love to hear feedback from you all~ x3 **happy reading!**

miss soo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters.**

**Everlasting Vow**  
miss soo

**Chapter Three**

The halls were a blur with silver and blonde, as Serenity frantically looked for her mother.

"Mother?!" She cried out through the halls.

Luna, abhored by her display, chased after Serenity.

"Serenity!" Luna growled. "A lady does not go running down the halls screaming and shouting!"

Serenity huffed, attempting to catch her breath all the while Luna was going on about the proper etiquette of a "lady".

'How could mother do this to me?' Serenity thought to herself. 'She knows how much I despise him! I mean I love Auntie Georgina and Augustus...but ...but nothing could be done about Endymion'

Just the sheer thought of him brought a cold shudder through her body. Serenity scrunched her face simply thinking about him.

"Serenity are you listening to me!?" Luna interrupted.

"Huh...?" Serenity was able to manage out, being so caught up in her sighed deeply... 'Honestly..does this girl even listen?' she thought to herself.

"I said..." Luna paused to calm her voice... "Let us go downstairs, have some breakfast, AND then we shall meet your mother and you can ask all your questions, or cry, or shout. But you will not carry on like this for all to see! Now let's go."

Serenity looked around to notice that several of the maids had begun to gather, whispering amongst themselves. Her face begun to burn as it turned several shades of red.

'Mother would be so ashamed to see you behaving like this...' Her conscience yelled.  
'Oh hush! It's mother's fault I'm in this mess!' Serenity argued back.

No longer needed, Luna lifted her head high and led the way. Serenity stared at Luna's fleeting body, feeling defeated. Slowly, she forced her body to follow after her. Energy completely drained from her body, Serenity begun to literally drag herself towards the dining hall.

'Why does it have to be _him_.' Serenity thought to herself. 'Him leaving was my freedom from his torture.'

Serenity recalled all the peaceful visits to Earth, fully knowing a terrible prince was no longer an issue. As Serenity passed by a window, she took a moment to take in the glorious sight. Serenity lean against the window pane, the coolness from the glass sending shivers down her spine. She smiled to herself. She really did enjoy visiting Earth. It had a beauty that her kingdom did not have. It was so green and full of life, where as the moon, life only grew from the magic it was born from.

Laughter broke through Serenity's thoughts, only to remind her that she had things that were inevitable.

'Come on Serenity, you can do this." She assured herself.

Serenity pulled away from the window and continued onward towards the dining hall. Nearing, she could make out the voices to be her mother and her Aunt Amauris.

"Oh Selenity, how I wish I could have seen it" Amauris laughed.

Serenity walked in to see her mother and Aunt giggling over some unknown story. Her cousin Mina looked up to show her a big smile, welcoming her to the party. Serenity could only manage a weak smile back. Bringing her attention back to her mother, Serenity remember why she needed to speak with the woman.

"Mother...we really must talk!" She exclaimed.

" Serenity! Honestly, do you not know how to greet your Aunt and cousin?" Selenity yelled back at her daughter.

Serenity looked over to her cousin, who was of no help, sitting there biting her lip only to keep the giggles from escaping. Sighing, Serenity knew where she was wrong. She walked over to her aunt, bending to give her a small kiss on the check.

"How are you darling." Amauris asked her niece.

"I've seen better days..." Serenity mumbled back.

Amauris could only laugh at her cool answer.

"Oh Serenity, you are still young. There will come a day ten times as worse as this one. I pray for you when that day comes." Amauris stated, raising a glass of tea for her.

"Serenity, how about you have a seat and eat some breakfast. I know how hungry you must be from all the commotion you've been causing." Her mother added.

Not wanting to argue, Serenity surrendered and plopped herself down next to her cousin, grabbing a muffin and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Why Serenity, are you going to unhinge your jaw and swallow it whole?" Mina jested.

"Oh bb qitt, Mnnna." Serenity mumbled, mouth full of food, all while jabbing Mina back with her elbow.

"Are you really that upset to go to Earth Sere?" Mina asked, using the nickname given to her when they were children.

Serenity took a moment to drink some tea before responding.

"Of course I'm upset." Serenity whispered, not wanting her mother to hear, glancing over to her mother.

Mina looked up to she her aunt and mother still in deep conversation.

"Sere, really...are you still hung up on Endymion?"

"I'm not hung up on anything!" Serenity retorted in a harsher tone. "He started this remember?! From the day one!"

Mina shook her head at her cousin, unable to believe she was able to hold such a grudge.

"Oh please. We were only kids! Besides he's been gone for years! I am sure he is much different now." Mina explained.

Serenity scoffed at such an idea, popping a few grapes into her mouth.

"And..."Mina continued. "I heard from Rei, that he's grown into quite a catch!" Mina added, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Serenity raised her brow to her cousin.

"How would Rei know such a thing." Serenity question, curiosity getting the best of her.

But who was she to kid, she enjoyed her gossip with Mina. There was nothing Mina did not know.

"Well, Rei's cousin Claud was asked to assist with Endymion and the other's training. I mean Mar's army surpasses none." Mina began.

Serenity sat attentive to Mina's story, taking small nibbles of fruit here and there.

"So, when she visited the other day, she told me that she had asked if she could sit in on one of his sessions, and by luck he agreed!" Mina gushed.

Serenity's eyes widened from shock.

"She was able to go watch?..."

Mina nodded her head.

"Well?..." Serenity pushed.

"Apparently while Rei was down there, she _saw_ them! Endymion and his soon to be generals. And according to Rei, he's absolutely gorgeous! Her words were ...'that he has definitely lived up to his repuration as the future husband of the great princess Serenity'..." Mina finished, giggling towards the end.

Serenity narrowed her eyes, sending looks of doubt.

"What" Mina asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I just don't understand."

Mina's face washed over with question.

"What do not understand, Sere."

"Just when exactly did Rei's taste go bad. I mean I thought her last suitor was quite handsome, but to say that Endymion is _gorgeous_? She must be losing her touch" Serenity responded.

"Oh Sere..." Mina exasperated, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

Mina just could not understand the grudge her cousin held. Serenity simply shrugged her shoulders and continued on eating. She would not let Endymion ruin her breakfast, although he had already ruined her day, whether he knew it or not.

"You aren't the least bit curious to see if it's true?" Mina pried.

Side glancing her cousin, Serenity could only respond, "My my awfully interested aren't we Miss Mina."

Blush creepy on her face, Mina winked at her cousin.

"Oh posh, I could careless about Endymion. Besides, Rei did say that she say the boys, and that they had _**definitely**_grown up!"

A small groan escaped Serenity's lips, as her cousin continued on.

"I have always thought that Kunzite was adorable...I wonder what he looks like now." Mina sighed, her mind wandering off into some sort of dreamland.

Serenity laughed at her cousin, tossing a piece of fruit at her, bringing her back down to reality.

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed.

A cough brought Serenity and Mina's attention back over to where their mothers sat.

"Ladies..." Selenity started.

"Sorry" the girls replied in unision.

"Well Selenity, I don't want to keep you. Come along Mina, it's time we head off" Amauris grinned.

"Mother, would it be okay if I went with Serenity to Earth? I would love to welcome back some old friends." Mina politely asked.

Amauris looked at her daughter and back to her sister, who sat quietly with a smile on her face.

"Only if Selenity does not mind, it is fine with me."

Selenity smiled dearingly to her niece.

"It is alright with me, I think Serenity could use the company." Selenity laughed softly.

Mina giggled with glee. She would be able to test Rei's theories on these so-called 'gorgeous' men.

"I'm glad one of us is happy.." Serenity muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mina sarcastically asked?

Feigning innocent, Serenity looked around, as if to find whoever made that comment.

"Does that mean I don't have to go to lessons anymore?" Serenity asked her mother.

"I suppose it does" Selenity smirked.

Mina jumped from her chair and grab hold of her cousin's hand.

"Come on! Let's pick out an outfit to wear."

And with that Mina dragged her cousin out of the room, leaving to laughing mothers. While Serenity was still not pleased that she was going to have to face her arch nemesis, she could not help but wonder if there was any truth to Rei and Mina's tale.

'I wonder what he looks like now...'

Serenity fidgeted as they entered the teleportation room. She felt very uncomfortable with how she was dressed. Serenity outfit consisted of a pale pink dress that went slightly abover her knees. It was of a sweetheart cut, the bodice embellished with gems. The bottom flared out only slightly, the sheer material giving hints of Serenity's slender legs. The outfit finished off with a few simple accessories and a pair of silver sandals. Serenity fixed her hair into their signature buns, with the rest of her hair cascading behind her. Serenity had wanted to go out in something less nice, but Mina's insisted that she attempt to look well for the occassion.

"You'll thank me later" Mina winked, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

Serenity looked over her cousin's new attire for the day. Mina had changed into a blue halter sun dress. The color really accented Mina's golden hair. The dress fell just below her knees. She paired the dress off with a pair of wedged sandals that wrapped around her ankles, showing off her toned legs.

"I feel overdressed" Serenity whined.

"You look fine dear" Her mother reassured.

Mina simply nodded in agreement.

'You look great' Mina mouthed with a sly wink.

"Ladies, are we ready?" Selenity asked.

Mina looked up, excitement written all over her face, where as Serenity could only manage a weak 'yes'.

With a press of a button, the three ladies disappeared.

It only too a mere moment for them to reappear on the outskirts of the Augustus and Georgina's castle. Taking in their surroundinds, Serenity could only ask one question.

"Are we walking to the castle, Mother?"

Serenity enjoyed walking as much as the next girl, but her pleasure for a good stroll only went so far.

"Of course not silly. Just look over there, Georgina has sent over a carriage for us." Selenity laughed gently.

"Why not just teleport straight there?" Serenity continued.

"What..and deprive Mina here of the sights? Come along now.." Selenity replied, heading off towards the carriage.

Serenity slumped her shoulders and followed suit. Mina gave her cousin an adoring look.

"Come on Sere" Mina chuckled, taking hold of her hand as they walked together to the carriage.

Although the ride was short, Serenity took in all the sights of Earth's beautiful kingdom. Serenity leaned her head back as she enjoyed the sweet scents of the gardens, as they passed them by. She took in the wonderful smells that each area elicited. Small gasps escaped from Mina, as she too was enjoying her ride.

"Oh Sere did you see that?!" Mina would gush every so often.

Serenity chuckled gently at her cousin, only to be reminded of herself when she first visited Earth.

The carriage halted just outside the castle gates. The door opened to reveal an older man dressed with the royal family emblem.

"Your highness, his and her majesty await your arrival" The man informed Selenity, extending his hand to hers, offering assistance out of the carriage. He helped Serenity and Mina shortly after. Once everyone exited the carriage, he continued to show the ladies the way towards castle.

"Queen Georgina requests that you all join her in the gardens. King Augustus sends his regards, for he has been called away for politcal reasons."

Serenity muttered a quiet "lucky" under her breath, that went unheard of by the kind man. Selenity glared at her daughter, not missing her brass daughter's comment. Turning back to their guide, Selenity gave the man a kind smile.

"Of course."

He nodded back, "Right this way."

Georgina sat in her garden, reading quietly, awaiting her guests arrival. Today was going to be a good day. Her son was coming home, ready to take his place with his family. He had been gone for 7 years and now he was coming home for good. Nothing would ruin this day for her. Georgina relaxed back into her chair, enjoy the nice breeze that would pass through every so often. Her eyes slowly open when she heard the faint sound of voice in the distance. She look over to the gardens entrance to see her butler, Gerald, showing Selenity and the girls the way to her table. She rose with joy as Selenity walked closer.

"Selenity!" Georgina exclaimed with open arms.

Selenity welcomed Georgina with an embraced, both ladies smiling from ear to ear.

"Georgina, you look absolutely stunning. It must be because your son is coming home." Selenity winked.

"Oh Selenity, my baby is coming home. Finally, everything will be complete here."

Selenity looked over to where her daughter stood, signaling for her to make her greetings. Georgina followed Selenity's gaze and shared her smile with Serenity as well.

"My! Serenity! Beautiful as ever!" Georgina admired.

"Thank you Auntie Georgina," Serenity replied. "You remember my cousin, Mina?"

Georgina switched her attention to the petite blonde.

"Oh course I do. Mina, you have grown so lovely, my dear. I haven't seen you since your mother invited me over for the peace conference. How is she?" Georgina asked.

Mina smiled back at Georgina.

'Always full of life' Mina thought to herself.

"She's doing fine. She sends her regards. My coming was quite last minute, or else I'm sure she would of love to of come also."

Georgina took the young lady into her embrace.

"Well I am certainly glad you were able to come."

Releasing her, Georgina showed her guest the way to her table.

"Come come, please sit down. I will have Gerald bring us some lemonade."

Georgina gave the older man a smile, relieving him from his current post. The man called Gerald bowed and turned to retrieve the beverages.

"Thank you Gerald" Georgina called out.

Turning back to her guests, Georgina continued on with conversations.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Oh my goodness, your kingdom is so breathtaking." Mina gushed excitedly. "I mean in Venus we have landscape, but nothing compared to here!"

"Thank you dear, you must visit more often then! We will show you all that Earth has to offer" Georgina replied happily.

"Georgina, where has Augustus run off too? Is he not excited to see his son come home?" Selenity inquired.

"Oh that..." Georgina began. "Some silliness with one of the nobles in our Southern lands. Augustus went down there to talk some sense into them. Hopefully I expect him back before the weeks over." Georgina informed.

Concern in her eyes, Selenity extended her comfort to her friend.

"If anyone could talk sense, it is certainly your husband." Selenity gently jested, illiciting a light chuckle from both ladies.

Gerald walked back up to the table, drinks in tow, along with light snacks for the ladies. He passed them around for each to enjoy.

"Thank you Gerald" Georgina waved.

Again, he bowed to his queen, and to her guests, then took his leave.

"So, Serenity..." Georgina started, changing the subject. "Excited to see Endymion? After all it's been so long since you two have seen each other" Hope glistening in her eyes.

Looking up, Serenity could only smile at Georgina.

"Excitement isn't the word I would use." Serenity stated cooly.

"Uh..its more like estatic, your majesty!" Mina interjected, sending her cousin a dirty look.

Georgina not missing a beat, continued with Serenity.

"Oh Serenity, I really wish you would warm up to him. You would see what a sweetheart he really is."

"Auntie Georgina! It's not me! I'm the victim here!" Serenity defended. "I never did anything to Endymion! But from the start he was out to get me!"

"Serenity!" Her mother exclaimed. "I highly doubt Endymion is out to get you!" she glared.

"No! No! No! He's always made fun of me, play jokes on me, and have we all forgotten my birthday?!" Serenity practically screamed.

Mina's eyes widened in shock. She didn't realize Endymion bothered her that much.

"How much could he have changed? He's probably just as mean and probably egotistical. I'm sorry Auntie Georgina, but the soon he gets here and we say our 'hellos' the sooner I can go home!"

Serenity felt so much better now being able to relieve all the tension she had building up all these years. Not waiting for anyone to respond, Serenity picked up her glass of lemonade, the weather beginning to get to her. Not wanting to admit, Mina's outfit choice really was the better idea.

"Glad to hear you missed me, Princess" a deep voice interrupted.

Serenity nearly choked on her drink at the voice she did not recognize. Mina had to stiffle her giggle, as she looked over to the shocked expression on her cousins face. Serenity turned slowly, dreading the thought of who the owner of the voice belonged to. Finally turning around, Serenity came face to face to the one she had been trying to avoid for a lifetime. Her eyes locked onto the deep icy blue eyes she had once remembered, ebony locks playfully hanging over them. Georgina rose to her feet, quickly walking over to where her son stood.

"Endymion!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mother" he replied accepting his mother's overbearing embrace.

Selenity, Mina and Serenity all rose as well, showing the prince the proper respect.

"Endymion, you rememeber Selenity." Georgina introduced.

"Endymion, you have grown into quite a handsome young man." Selenity stated gently.

Endymion bowed deeply. "Thank you, your majesty, you are too kind"

"This is my niece, Mina." she continued.

Endymion walked forward, taking Mina's hand into his.

"Of course." He responded, bringing her hand to his lips.

Mina blushed as she pulled her hand back slowly.

"Welcome home." She managed out.

"And my daughter, Serenity." Selenity finished, extending her arm to Serenity.

Endymion shifted his eyes to the young lady, who only moments ago, went down a path of bashing his name. Serenity, unable to look him in the eyes, curstied to him. In turn, Endymion walked towards to Serenity and took her hand gently into his. Serenity quickly turned to head to witness the notion.

"Pleasure to see you again, Princess." Endymion stated cooly, a small smirk escaping his lips.

In a slow, but graceful movement, he brought her hand to his lips. Her skin burning on contact. Pulling her hand quickly from his grip, Serenity replied with a soft "thank you". Georgina began to inquire on Endymion's training, demanding to know all that went on. He, of course, oblige his mother, going over the details of his training. Everyone begun to gather around Endymion, wanting to hear the stories he could share, everyone but Serenity. She remained glued to her spot. She could feel the heat in her face, as she brought her hand up. Her hand still tingled from where the kiss was.

"Serenity! You're flushed. Would you like more lemonade?" Mina cooed.

"Oh...it's this heat. I swear." Serenity replied, fanning herself with her hand.

Mina gave her a sly look, knowing very well why her cousin was flush, and it was not from any outside heat.

Under lowered lashes, Serenity snuck in another peak over to where Endymion stood. He had really grown up. His height cleared straight over her. She would barely come up to his shoulders. His shoulders. They were so broad, leading towards a nice muscular build. Serenity couldn't make out much due to his attire, but from his stance she could tell he was very fit. As if on cue, Endymion turned his head to side, giving Serenity a sly wink, causing Serenity to blush furiously and turn away.

'Why that no good...jerk! He's laughing at me! The nerve!' She thought to herself. But she couldn't help agree with Rei. He definitely was a sight to behold.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********************************

**WN**: YAY! Another chapter finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I have so much planned for our lovely couple! I hope you all stick around to check it out! I really tried to make this chapter longer that my previous two. I will try to continue on with getting a chapter out everyday...or at least every other day! Definitely stay tuned for all the fun to come!

PS: I love the feedback, please keep them coming!

-miss soo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters.**

**Everlasting Vow**  
miss soo

**Chapter Four**

The summer sun shone brightly that afternoon, everyone beginning to feel its heat as it beated down. Georgina tickled pink to have her son back, listened as Endymion shared his stories during his time away. Serenity scanned around, witnessing how everyone sat attentive, listening to all he had to tell. Everyone but her that is. Even Mina seemed to linger on his everyword. Serenity could only sigh, as she sat back, gritting through.

"I heard you've been training with a few mutual acquaintance." Mina inquired.

Serenity smiled, knowing very well that there was only one person she meant in her statement.  
Endymion smiled, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Indeed, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite did attend training with me. In fact, they have been appointed generals. Each one representing a different region of our kindgom." Endymion informed. "In fact, they should be joining me later on."

Mina leaned back, unable to hold back her smile.

"Interesting..." She muttered.

Serenity giggled from the obvious picture Mina had made. Even Endymion could not surpress a light chuckle.

"Why not throw yourself at his feet, Mina?" Serenity whispered into her cousin's ear.  
Blushing furiously, Mina jabbed her lightly, hushing her under her breath. But not to be outdone, Mina whispered right back to her.

"Maybe I will, if given the chance."

Shocked by her cousin's boldness, Serenity could only blush in return to her statement.  
"Oh blast this sun!" Georgina exclaimed.

Unable to stand it any longer, Georgina announced that they would be taking their gathering inside. She happily took her son's hand as they began to walk back inside the castle.

"Come along everyone. This sun is absolutely brutal. Let us go in and escape the heat." Georgina called out.

Selenity smiled and joined her good friend, the two chirping away with Endymion in tow. Immediately, maids went right to their jobs, cleaning and straightening.

"Princess?" A soft voice asked.

Knocked from her daze, Serenity followed from where the voice came from. She looked over to see a small young lady shyly looking at her. Smiling sweetly, Serenity replied the young maid. Bowing her head, the maid asked if she could get her anything else before they headed back to the castle. Looking around Serenity noticed that everyone had retreated back inside, leaving Mina and Serenity outside still.

"Oh uhm..." Serenity stammered. "No..no thank you"

Serenity smiled and thanked the maid, reassuring her that she was quite fine. The maid smiled back and bowed, before turning back and following the rest of the staff back inside.

"Do you plan on keeping us out here all day Sere? I'm practically melting!" Mina whined.

Rolling her eyes, Serenity grabbed onto Mina's arm, stomping her way after everyone in to the castle.

"Let's go!" She shouted in a huff, dragging Mina along the way.

By the time Serenity and Mina found their way back to their host, Georgina and Selenity were enjoying a cup of tea.

"Well Serenity, Mina, we thought we lost you out there." Georgina chuckled.

"You almost had..." Mina muttered quietly so that only Serenity could hear, causing Serenity to slide a dirty look when noone was looking.

"Georgina" Selenity interrupted. "Endymion is looking very well. He has grown into quite the young man" She gushed.

Georgina gently placed her hand atop of Selenity's, a large smile spreading across her face.

"He is Augustus's son after all. Oh if you could have seen Augustus in his prime." Georgina giggled.

Both ladies went back to their conversation, leaving Mina and Serenity to their own devices. Looking around the room, Serenity noticed that Endymion was no longer in their presence. Before she could even disregard the fact of Endymion's disappearance, Mina chirped in.

"Oh? Where has Endymion run off too?" Mina asked softly.

Georgina and Selenity paused from their conversation and looked at the two princesses.

"He mentioned something about wanting to have a quick rest before the others got here." Georgina answered.

Selenity, able to read the boredom on her daughter's face and thoughts, decided she would give them something to do.

"Serenity, why not show Mina around? Georgina and I are quite content here, but this is her first time visiting. You should take her around. Let her enjoy the sights." Selenity added.

"That's a stupendous idea, Selenity! Please, go where you please. My home is your home" Georgina informed the girls.

Mina looked absolutely estatic from their invitation. Both girls gave a respectful curtsy to the two queens, then turned and was on their way.

"Serenity where shall we go to first?" Mina asked, excitement dripping from her tone. Mina was simply floating, twirling in an ever so silly way. Serenity stood back and watched Mina like a child that's been told she could have candy for dinner. She leaned back on a column, crossing her arms, chuckling at her dear cousin. Mina, refusing to let Serenity bring her down, decided she would be apart of her happiness. A large grin plastered over her face, Mina reached out and grabbed onto Serenity's hand, twirling her along with her.

"Mina!" Serenity exclaimed, laughter escaping from her lips.

"Come on Serenity! Let's see what sort of trouble we can get into!" Mina replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

With that, the girls took off down the halls, leaving a trail of soft giggles echoing through.

"Where would you like to go, Mina" Serenity asked her cousin.

Mina paused for a moment. She peered out one of the many windows in the hall, taking in the beautiful scenery.

"I don't know, Sere. Where do you go when you come here?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the outside.

Serenity following Mina's gaze, came up with a wonderful idea. She walked over and placed her hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Come on...I know just the spot." Serenity assured.

Serenity smiled at her cousin, her pearly white teeth showing through. Mina responded with a puzzled face.

"Trust me!" Serenity reassured with a wink.

Not waiting for her to answer, Serenity grab hold of Mina's hand and they ran off outside.

"Sere! Where are we going?" Mina cried out.

Serenity continued running, dragging her cousin along the way. They had managed to shock and suprise several maids as they ran unlady like through the castle grounds. Mina began to recognize as they ran through the area that they had previous occupied earlier that day.

"Sere! My arm is going to fall off are we almost there..." Mina huffed out.

Serenity slowed her pace until they came to a final stop. Finally able to catch her breath, Mina took a moment to check her surroundings.

"Oh my goodness..." she gasped with astonishment.

"This is my secret spot." Serenity replied, her voice no louder than a whisper.

And what a spot it was. Mina took a step back to really enjoy the view. Serenity had taken them to a secluded spot hidden behind sets of trees. The sun peaked through the leaves and branches, highlighting the area in certain spots. Turning back, there was no sight of the castle or anyone else at all. It was as if they were the only ones in world.

"Serenity...how ever did you find this place..?" Mina inquired, her eyes wandering, taking in all to be seen.

"I was just walking about and happen to come across it." She responded. "Follow me, the best is yet to come."

Serenity led her down a hill to reveal the diamond of her paradise. Mina's eyes widen in suprise. At the bottom of the hill homed a large lake. Large stones bordered the lake, making it a perfect area for swimming and other aquatic actuivities. Serenity could not help but think how much Ami would have enjoyed this place. Ami absolutely adorned swimming, a task she prided herself in. Just beyond the lake was a majestic waterfall. The splashing water spread across the water, causing them to sparkle brightly when the sun hit them just right. Serenity loved visiting this spot. Whenever mother and her would visit, she made sure she found time to see it at least once. She enjoyed the feel of the grass against her bare feet, and listening to the constant rhythm of the flowing water. Serenity closed her eyes, letting her senses get their fill.

"Serenity!" Mina interrupted. "Let's go swimming!" She exclaimed, already heading down to the water.

Serenity look at Mina, puzzlement written all over her face.

"Swim? Mina we cannot swim here!"

"Stop being a baby. Look around, noone is here. We are surrounded by all this wilderness and beauty, it would a shame to waste it. Besides after that run, I could use a nice cool down." Mina justified, already undoing the ties to her dress.

Serenity quickly grabbed onto Mina's shoulders, halting her from undressing.

"Mina..." Serenity urged.

She watched as Mina walked to the edge of the lake, let her dress pool at her feet.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud. Where is your sense of adventure!" Mina yelled back.

Mina began to pull at her slip, before the annoying voice got to her again.

"Mina! You're taking off your undergarments as well?!"

"Well, I am most certainly not going to get them wet! Do you want to walk around sopping wet?" Mina questioned.

Still unsure with what to do, Serenity's eyes pleaded with Mina. Not to be deterred, Mina could only smile back at her cousin. Not giving her a chance to say another word, Mina completely undressed and dove in. Seconds later, Mina resurfaced, her body feeling completely refreshed. She waved over for her cousin to join her.

"Serenity! The water feels amazing! Stop worring, you'll be fine" She reassured.

Looking around, Serenity sighed with defeat. It was a bit warm out, and the water did look very refreshing. Deciding that it would be fine this one time, Serenity headed towards the water. She giggled as she watch Mina act silly, dancing about in the water. She reached back, pulling slowly at her zipper. Once fully undone, she carefully slid the dress off and placed it on a nearby rock. Serenity lowered herself on a rock, dipping one of her feet in the water. She shivered as the cold water sent shocks throughout her body. Taking one final glace, Serenity fully disrobed and slide into the water. Mina was right, the water did feel amazing. Serenity fully submerged herself, enjoying the feel of the cool water all around her. When Serenity came back up to the surface, she was greeted with a large, cold splash to the face. Serenity gasped in suprise and Mina fleed, giggling in her retreat. Not to be outdone, Serenity quick swam after her, to give her a taste of her own medicine. The two princesses were having to much fun with their silly games, that neither of them could hear the approaching footsteps.

"Well, well, well. Endymion never mentioned this lake coming stock with lovely ladies." The voice interrupted.

Serenity and Mina both gasped in suprise, submerging themselves further into the water. Feeling completely embarrassed, Serenity hid herself behind Mina, not wanting this stranger to see her like this.

"Ladies, please do not stop on my account." The stranger chuckled.

"Sir!" Serenity called out. "A true gentleman would make himself known before intruding on a lady during such an occassion." She finished, her regality present in her voice.

"Where are my manners then. Ladies, may I introduce myself. My name is..." he began.

"Kunzite..." Mina whispered.

Her eyes taking him fully in. He was dressed quite casually. A white shirt hung loosely on his chest, the first few button undone, allowing small peeks of his muscular chest. He wore dark navy slacks that tapered towards the bottom. Looking back up, Mina watched his white-blonde hair flow freely as the wind moved with it.

"Kunzite?" Serenity echoed.

Without any warning, Mina swam boldly up to the young general, leaving Serenity to fend for herself. Shocked, Serenity could only dive deep underwater and swim towards where she left her clothes.

'The audacity of that girl!' Serenity thought to herself.

Even in the cool water, Serenity could feel her body turning red from embarrassment. She would never be able to look him in the face ever again. Serenity managed to swim over to the bank where she left her dress, looking to the side, watching Mina shamelessly approach Kunzite. Mina seemed to have no issues with her nudity whatsoever. Her eyes seemed to only focus on one thing and one thing alone. She was, after all the princess of love, who was she to be shy.

"Kunzite..." She cooed again, a smile playing on her lips.

"Why if it isn't little Mina." Kunzite replied huskily.

Mina blushed at the sound of her name dancing off his lips. Mina watched as Kunzite's eyes roamed over her, following her deep into the waters.

"Enjoying the show?" She joked, looking up at him underneathe her thick lashes. A deep chuckle emitted from the handsome young man, his eyes dancing with delight.

"I must say, you have definitely _grown _up." Kunzite stated, placing emphasis on the word 'grown'.

"As have you." Mina smiled back.

Serenity watched in pure shock as she witnessed her cousin flirt ever so brashly with this man. She could understand this kind of behavior on any normal standard, but they were both completely naked. This was in no way moral. Looking back over, the couple seemed to be lost in their own world. Deciding this being the perfect opprotunity, Serenity quickly reached up to grab her slip.

"Out for swim princess?" a smooth voice asked over her.

Serenity's eyes sprung up, only to come face to face with none other than Endymion himself. Her eyes grew with suprise as a small shriek escaped her lips. There he stood, arms folded across his chest, a wicked smile on his face. He had changed from his previous outfit to a simple black shirt, that fitted his body nicely. It featured his muscular arms and chest much more than from when she first saw him earlier that day. She quickly flung her arms over her, sinking back into the water, all the while forgetting she was still holding onto her clothes. Endymion laughed at the poor girls expense, enjoying the rise he was receiving from her. Serenity could only glare at the prince. Her eyes burning red with anger.

"What do you think you're doing!" Serenity shouted.

"Me?" The prince began. "I do believe I was out with my good friend here, taking in a bit of fresh air, when we heard a bit of commotion. Wanting to make sure everything was alright, we decided to check on things and make sure for ourselves. Who were we to know that we would come across such a discovery?" Endymion finished, sarcasm present in his tone.

He squated down lower, his face hovering inched above hers. Serenity body went rigid, as a lump formed in her throat.

"I never knew you were so risqué, princess. h he whispered.

Leaning herself against a rock, Serenity continued to glare at Endymion. She watched as his eyes danced over her body. Her body shivered, unsure whether from Endymion's eyes or the wind, but it caused her to redden deeply and only added more fuel to her fire.

gWell we are fine, now you can go on with your daily life and leave mine alone! h She huffed out.

Endymion looked back at the young princess, smiling at her discomfort.

gWhy Serenity, after such a show, you cannot expect me to leave willing do you? h Endymion joked, his voice slightly rawer that before.

Refusing to take his mockery any longer, Serenity splashed large amounts of water at him.

"Endymion, you indecent pig! I demand you leave at once!" She yelled.

Stepping back as the water flew towards him, Endymion burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"Hah..while I disagree with you Princess, my colleague and I will leave you two in peace." Endymion managed out.

He bowed his head slightly to Serenity, as if to show her a bit of respect and quickly turned on his heels and walked back towards the castle, waving his hand as he walked away. Kunzite also taking his cue, followed in suit.

"Ladies..." Kunzite called out, giving Mina one last wink, before following after Endymion.

Once both men were completely out of sight, Serenity dunk herself completely underwater and screamed. Mina watched as bubbles furiously popped all around, as if the water itself was boiling. She held tongue, not wanting to further incur Serenity's wrath.

************************************************** ************************************************** ******  
Mina and Serenity found the way back to the castle shortly after. No longer wanting to stay on this planet any further, Serenity's sought out her mother. Serenity walked the halls of the castle, dripping water with each step she took. They found her mother in the same place they had left her, only this time the two queens were accompanied with two new guest. Serenity's eyes locked onto the pig himself, as he looked back with raised eyebrow to her state.

'Don't you act innocent...you ass. This is all your doing!' She thought out.  
As if he had been in her head, Endymion brought his hand to his mouth, supressing his laughter. Selenity was taken back when caught sight of her daughter, raising from her chair. Georgina in turn quickly rose from her chair, following Selenity's gaze to the ladies. Paying respect for the princesses entering both men stood from their seats.

"Darling, you are completely soaked! What happened to you?" Selenity asked concern written on her face.

Straightening herself, Serenity looked her mother in the eye.

"I'm fine mother, really. Nothing happened, there was a small mishap, but Mina and I handled it. However, would it be possible to leave." Serenity asked her mother.

Selenity searched her daughter's face, not believing this be the whole truth to her story. Knowing her mother, Serenity's eyes pleaded with her mother not to push. Selenity's face softened, understanding her daughter's need of privacy.

"Of course dear." Selenity replied.

Glancing back, she smiled softly at her dear friend.

"I suppose we should head back now, Georgina."

Georgina smiled back at Selenity, completely understanding the situation.

"Yes, it is getting late. Come let me take you to the traveling room."

Georgina called for a maid to quickly fetch Mina and Serenity towels as they headed towards the transportation device. Serenity tried to dissuade the queen, reassuring they were fine, but Georgina would not have it.

"My love, we cannot have either of you catching cold, now here." Georgina argued back, handing both girls fluffy white towels.

Serenity had to admit that the warm towel felt good against her cold, wet skin. Both girls gave their thanks and appreciation to the old Queen. Selenity thanked her good friend for a wonderful trip.

"Please Georgina, do no hesistate to come up. You are all welcomed on the moon whenever you shall please." Selenity informed.

Endymion bowed deeply, paying his proper respects to the moon queen.

"Endymion, do please stop by sometime and bring your friends." Selenity added, extending her invitation.

"Thank you, your highness." Endymion replied.

He shifted his eyes to the young moon princess. Clutching the towel tightly, felt eyes burning into her. Looking up, she caught him once again, staring at her. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. As they walked into the chamber, she watched as Endymion gestured a curt wave at her. Not letting him have the last response, she narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, just moments before vanishing before their eyes.

Kunzite chuckled with his old friend.

"Well...she certainly hasn't changed." He laughed.

Endymion joined in on his laughter, placing an arm on Kunzite's shoulder before walking out the room. Georgina could only stare after her son.

"That boy..." She mutter.

With a sigh, she headed after them.

"Endymion!"

Selenity and the girls soon reappeared back to their home, matertializing back in Selenity's study. Serenity eyed Mina, mentally linking her that they needed to leave right away. However, as if on cue, Serenity's mother halted them.

"Now. How about you tell me what really happened." Selenity asked sternly.

**WN**: Wooot! Another chapter down! Mina is so scandalous! That's how Venus women get things done! I hope you all liked this chapter. As I said, I'm really going to try to get a chapter out every day. Also, thank you to all of those following my story, it really means alot to me that you are all enjoying it. To answer a few questions, yes, I definitely will be making the senshis and generals play parts in this story! I love their coupling just as much as I love Serenity/Endymion. So keep the feedback coming! I love hearing what you guys think! :3

-miss soo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters.**

**Everlasting Vow**  
miss soo

**Chapter Five**

Laughter erupted from the room, as the four men gathered. After several hours, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite managed their way to Endymion's home.

"It sounds as if you and Endymion had an eventful afternoon." Nephrite smirked at his good friend.

"You gentleman certainly missed all the excitement." Kunzite chuckled, reliving the moment in his mind.

"Where is our good host this evening?" Zoisite asked, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"Oh? Didn't you see? He's off entertaining another Lord's daughter, Lady what's and what's." Jadeite responded, resting his arm against Endymion's armoire.

Kunzite relaxed further into the leather chair. He lifted his eyes, only to catch Nephrite roll his eyes. A small chuckle escaped from his mouth. Endymion has never had a problem with women. They seem to just throw themselves at him wherever we go. Not that he was one to complain. Bringing his glass to his lips, Kunzite reminded himself that he is quite skilled with women himself, before finishing down his drink.

"But Jadeite, I could have sworn that was you wooing one of Endymion's maid earlier today." Zoisite reminded, a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

A devislish grin began to creep on Jadeite's face.

"Ah...what can I say." Jadeite began, using his arms to emphasize his statement. "She was a woman in need, and I am here to please."

Zoisite shook his head at the blonde general.

"But come now. We have all known each other since we were children, the least Endymion could do is to provide a little entertainment." Jadeite complained.

"You really should learn to whine less Jadeite, it is very unbecoming of a man of your stature." Endymion's voice interrupted.

The remaining generals rose from their seats, showing their respects to their future king. Endymion raised his hand, letting them know they did not have to do such things.

"Well well, Endymion, I do hope you enjoyed yourself, while leaving your closests friends to rot." Nephrite joked.

Chuckling, Endymion gripped Nephrite's shoulder.

"Nephrite, you have been hanging around Jadeite far too often. You are beginning to sound like him."

Room exploded with laughter. Jadeite rolled his eyes, all the while a smile growing on his face. Jadeite approached his prince, playing an arm around his shoulder and leading with his other.

"Come then Endymion. Let us get you a drink and you can revel in your most recent endeavors." Jadeite quipped.

Following Jadeite's lead, Endymion sat down next to Zoisite on his leather couch, Nephrite taking a seat on the adjacent chair. Jadeite returned to Endymion's side, drink in tow. Endymion gladly took the glass from Jadeite's hand, taking a small sip of the liquor.

"So..." Kunzite began, raising his glass to Endymion. "How was Lady..."

"Daphline" Endymion gritted, finishing both Kunzite's sentence and his drink.

Raising his brow, Nephrite poured Endymion another glass. "She sounds like a dream."

"More like a nightmare." Endymion chuckled. "It was all quite predictable. She would 'lure' me with her looks and innocence. Then, after she got what she sought after, like the other's she got greedy." Endymion paused, taking another swig of whiskey. "Then she wants to know when she can come by or when I will visit. My answer...I do not believe was the one she was hoping for." Endymion sighed.

"Endymion, you must be more sensitive to these women's feelings." Zoisite scolded.

"Don't be a fool, Zoisite." Jadeite retorted, crossing his arms. "You know for a fact that it's not 'feelings' that these women are after."

"Who wouldn't sleep with Endymion for a chance to rule at his side." Kunzite asked, laughter lacing every word.

Tilting his head slightly, Kunzite raised his glass up for a toast.

"To Endymion's bed! May it never be empty!" he chuckled out.

Smiling at his best friend, Endymion brought his glass up, gesturing a nod in response, before bringing it to his lips.

"Have you even considered being serious with a girl, Endymion?" Nephrite questioned, changing the tone of the room.

Looking his good friend in the eyes, Endymion could only respond with his truth.

"They are all the same Nephrite. I know what brings them to me."

"You're dashing good looked?" Jadeite mocked.

Endymion laughed at his comment.

"The desire to rule a planet is great. I would simply be a trophy for them to showcase." Endymion finished, somber plaguing his face.

"Surely, Endymion, there is a girl out there that can capture your heart." Zoisite contested.

"Maybe she's on the moon." Kunzite mumbled, a devilish glimmer evident in his eyes.

Endymion shot his white haired friend a dirty look. The other generals could not suppress their laughter at the expense of their dear prince.

"How is our dear moon maiden." Nephrite asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why our dear Endymion just couldn't help himself, could your Endymion?" Kunzite smiled at the rise he was getting from his friend.

Endymion rolled his eyes in response to Kunzite's remark.

"Don't leave us here in the dark Endymion. Kunzite mentioned that she has turned into quite the beauty." Jadeite joined in.

Refusing to his friends any pleasure, Endymion finished his glass. Placing it on the table, Endymion stood up, stretching his arms.

"Well gentlemen, it has been a lovely evening but I do believe it is time to retire." Endymion stated, his face telling his generals to 'get the hell out'.

Each men groaned, disappointed in the road their friend was taking.

"Way to bust up the party, Endymion." Nephrite whined.

"Right when we were getting to the good part too!" Jadeite chuckled.

"Yes yes..all in good fun." Endymion responded, pushing the men from his room.

"Gentle Endymion...I'm fragile!" Jadeite batted his eyes, poking fun at the annoyed prince.

"OUT!" Endymion growled.

Kunzite walked over, placing his arm on Endymion's shoulder.

"Ignorance will only make them think more." Kunzite hinted.

"They can think all they like." Endymion replied, a smile on his face.

"Well, maybe we can indulge them at the ball next week. Goodnight Endymion." Kunzite bowed, before walking out the room.

Endymion closed his, shaking his head, all the while chuckling to himself.

'Worse then a bunch of gossiping schoolgirls.' he thought, pulling his shirt up over his head.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever. But that would be saved for another day, perhaps the ball indeed. Sighing, his mother had been very persistent on the topic.

"Endymion we are going to hold a proper ball in honor of both you and your father." Georgina's voice echoed in his mind.

Smiling, his mother had a way of getting things her way. There was nothing he could do at this point but go along. All he knew was that now that he was home, his mother would certainly be up to her old tricks, with him and Serenity. One thing for sure was that things would surely start to get interesting.

**********************************************************************************************************  
Serenity watched as her closest friends and guardians paired of, battling against each other. It had been three days since Serenity visit to Earth. She remember how embarrassed she was when they returned home. Her mother trying to get the events of that day from her. Serenity insisted that nothing happened, surely knowing her mother would not believe a word she said. Not with her face bright red as it surely was. However, her mother did not push to Serenity's relief. On this day, her mother had been called away to Neptune. King Tristan and his guards had received readings on a power that they could not recognize. It wasn't anything that was acknowledged as evil, but not wanting take any risks, decided it be best for Selenity to have a look herself.

"I'll be back shortly dear. Please listen to Luna. Do not forget the girls will be here to assist in your training." Serenity recalled her mother's words before leaving.

Laying on the ground, Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. She could see the worry in her mother's face before her leaving. It could only be serious if something could worry her mother.

"Hey! I do believe that even her royal laziness must partake in the festivities!" a loud voice interrupted Serenity's thoughts.

Serenity's eyes shot open, only to find themselves face to face with a pair of violet ones.

"You just going to lay there all day Sere?!" Rei yelled.

Serenity snapped her eyes shut tightly.

"Maybe if I close my eyes it'll go away..." she whispered aloud.

Huffing, Rei positioned herself at the end of Serenity.

"That's it." She exclaimed.

Before Serenity knew what was going on, Rei took hold of her ankles and dragged her all the way to the training arena.

"REI!" Serenity screamed. "I can walk you know!"

Light giggles echoed the room as the remaining girls witnessed the scene.

"Sure fooled me..." Rei replied, sarcasm in every word.

"Come on Sere, you know that it's important for you to be training everyday." Ami calmly stated.

Her voice was gentle and soothing to Serenity's ears. She could feel her anger subside, only to be stirred once Rei opened her mouth once again.

"Yeah, we aren't busting our asses just so you can sit on yours!"

"Rei!" Ami returned, schocked by her language.

"Okay okay!" Serenity huffed out. "Let's get this over with!"

Serenity closed her eyes and steadied her mind. Concentration displayed over her face, she pulled her powers. A small glow began emitting from her body. A rush of energy flowed over her, her clothes changing magically. What once was a simple long dress, turned into a more light battle attire. Opening her eyes, Serenity could feel the power pulsing through her.

"Happy?" Serenity called out, curtsying in a mocking like manner.

Rei responded with a curt smile.

"Alright ladies. Let's get started." Mina interrupted with a smile.

Serenity stepped up. Her first opponent would be Ami. While Ami looked gentle and timid on the outside, her small frame not helping her appearance. Ami had the heart of a true warrior. Ami readied herself, lifting one arm in the arm for her battle stance.

"Okay, the goal is to get your opponent down." Mina called out.

Raising her hand, pausing for just a moment, before bringing it back down, signaling that the fight could begin. Ami quickly called upon her power, forming two large balls of balls water. Her eyes focused, Ami sent the blasts of water, raging towards Serenity. Serenity watching the blast coming towards her, quickly dodged each blow. Rolling to the side, Serenity swiftly got back up and ran towards Ami. Balling up a fist, she swung at her blue haired friend. Ami jumped back and created a large mist to shroud her in. The room immediately filled with a thick fog, causing everyone to lose sight of anything in the room. Ami steadied herself, taking this moment to still her mind and 'look' for Serenity. Concentrating deeply, Ami pulled her senses to find her target.

"Aha!" Ami cried out, sending an icy blast of water forward.

The blast shot through the air aimlessly, missing it's intended target.

"Impossible..." Ami whispered.

Her eyes widened, as she could feel a sudden presence. However, before she could react, a hard and swift kick brought her tumbling down to the floor. Ami released a surprised shriek as she fell, the fog slowly dissipating. Ami looked up, a concerned face looking back down at her.

"I thought you'd last a little longer." Serenity joked, offering her hand in assistance.

Smiling, Ami accepted her hand, and pulled herself up. Ami giggled gently.

"You are improving. You caught me off guard. I'm happy to know that you have been listening to my tips."

Serenity smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Ami. I'm glad my progress is showing." Serenity gleamed.

Interrupting their moment, Rei stepped up.

"Alright Sere. Let's see how much progress you've made." Rei exclaimed, a smirk clear on her face.

Breathing deeply, Serenity looked up slyly.

"Let's do this, shall we?" She winked, repositioning her battle stance.

**********************************************************************************************************

Serenity sat back, taking in as much air as her lungs would hold. She reached up, using her to arm to help wipe the sweat that was dripping down her face. Althought it helped a bit, Serenity let it go as a lost cause due to her entire body being drenched with sweat. Looking around, she watched as her fellow companions all took a moment, needing a break from their rigorous training. Serenity tilted her head back as she clutched a cramp beginning in her sides.

Closing her eyes tightly, Serenity managed a weak, "Who's *puff*...ready to *puff* go again."

Chuckling lightly, Mako managed her way to the seated princess.

"Great training Sere! You are learning very quickly. Keep this up and you won't even need your guards." She complimented, adding a playful wink towards the end.

"What? And you..*puff* put you all out...*puff* ..of a job?" Serenity huffed out.

The girls all shared a laugh together. Serenity knew that there will never be a time in her life that she wouldn't need her guards, who just so happened to be her most cherished friends. Taking in one last gulp of air, Serenity steadied herself, pulling herself up from the ground.

"Now that we've completed training, let's all go have a nice soak!" Serenity exclaimed, leading the girls to the springs.

The girls all cheered in unision, enjoying the idea of having a nice soak in one of the Moon Kingdom's hot springs.

"Oh I am going to be so sore in the morning." Mina complained stretching her arms out.

"You? Mako is going to leave me black and blue!" Rei whined back, causing Mako to blush slightly.

Rei unzipped her suit to reveal a large bruise forming on her smooth back.

"You have to play for keeps you know!" Mako joked.

"Well, I'd like to be able to walk about in public!" Rei quipped back.

"Rei, it's not like in a few moments it will still be there." Mina yelled over, as she pulled off her shoes.

The girls quickly undressed, grabbing towel to wrap around themselves. Just a few distance away were the famous hot springs. Selenity had them created, so that anyone in need had a place to replenish and relax their bodies. The minerals in the water had been know to heal any injuries or ailments. Each girl gently let themselves down into the water, sighes of comfort evident in the air.

"Oh gods, this feels amazing!" Serenity moaned.

Serenity leaned her head back, allowing the warm water to soothe all of her aches and pains.

"I was able to try one of the hot springs down on Earth when I visited my cousin not to long ago." Rei began, positioning herself upright on a rock. Her hands danced on the waters, as she plucked at the ripples.

"It was very pleasant, but nothing compared to this one." She finished, a satified grin on her face.

"Hmmm..." Ami quietly started, eyeing her fellow warriors. "Speaking of Earth..."

Serenity's eyes shot open, fully aware of the road this conversation was heading. Sitting upright, Serenity turned her head to the side and responded back to her normally timid friend.

"I don't think there's anything really to discuss." Serenity responded grumpily.

"Not according to a certain Venician princess we all happen to know." Mako giggled.

Serenity turned her head to face her cousin, betrayal written over her face. Mina could only smile and roll her eyes at the moon princess.

"Honestly Sere, you act as if it was the end of the world. I, myself, thought it was quite amusing." Mina came back, reminicising the scene in her head.

"I agree with Mina, Serenity. I was down there, and from what I saw there isn't anything to complain about." Rei added. "He is indeed a catch! Who wouldn't find him handsome."

"I heard that he's very charitable!" Ami chimed in.

'Not you too Ami...' Serenity thought to herself.

"Apparently he has personally set out to make sure that every family in his kingdom is taken care of, whether it be job, health, or food. It really is an honorable notion."

Serenity groaned, not wanting to hear anymore of Endymion's triumphs.

"I never knew you were all apart of his fanclub." Serenity joked, sarcasm in every word.

"Serenity! You cannot sit there and tell us that you don't find him the least bit attractive!" Rei yelled, refusing to believe her friend's denial.

Serenity's recalled her meeting with Endymion after those many years. He, indeed, was quite the specimen to the male sex. From his muscular body, firm and tall stature, and face that would make any girl weak. But it was his eyes that seem to always captivate her. Not wanting to admit it, but Serenity could see herself willing lose herself in them. Small blush creeping on her face simply thinking on it.

"Hmmm...I believe that would be a confession!" Mako poked fun, pinching Serenity's arm.

"I never said he was ugly..." Serenity began. "Endymion is probably one of the best looking men I've even seen."

"Have you seen man?" Mina's asked jokinly, raising her brow.

The rest of the girls could not help but laugh, as their princess puffed her face in frustration.

"May I finish?" Serenity huffed.

Mina spread her arms apart, bowing her head slightly, gesturing for Serenity to continue.

"As I was saying...it isn't Endymion's looks that I have issues with. It's the rest of him!" Serenity finished in a gruff. "His arrogance, his egotistacal ways, oooh the way he pretends that he's such a gentleman.." She continued. "I'm sure Endymion will make a find catch for some princess, just not this one."

Saying her final thoughts, Serenity reached over for her towel. She slowly pulled herself out the spring and wrapped the towel tightly around her body. Wringing out her hair, Serenity took another towel and similiarly wrapped it around her head.

"Now ladies, if you will excuse me. I am going to prepare myself for the rest of the day." Serenity informed, making her way towards the dressing area.

The remaining princesses all look at one another. Each one smirking at the hidden secret they all shared.

Breaking the silence, Ami quietly asked, "When do you think she'll find out?"

"Heh...I am sure that Auntie will tell her soon." Mina replied with a smirk.

Sighing, Mako joined the conversation.

"She is not going to be happy..." Mako added.

"Oh Sere just needs to stop being so stubborn!" Rei voiced in.

Mako looked back at her fiery friend.

"This coming from the Princess of Stubborness?..." Mako jested.

Rei returned with a large splash of water at her friend. The girls erupted in laughter.

"A ball with be good for everyone. It's been awhile since there's been one." Mina sighed, only to perk back up. "And...since the ball will be on Earth..that will mean that _they_ will be there."

The princesses all knew who Mina was referring to. The legendary generals who protect the prince of Earth. Each one said to be as handsome and godly as the prince they serve.

"And ladies...if the rest of them is as spectacular as Kunzite..." Mina paused, smiling from ear to ear, "Well then sign me up!"

Mina continued to tell the girls further on the encounter that her and Serenity shared with Endymion and Kunzite that evening. The girls giggled as they gossiped on Endymion's generals when a loud scream echoed through the halls.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo..."

Conversations halted as the room well silent.

"That solves the mystery as to when Sere will find out about the ball..." Mina stated, as the girls all returned to their conversations.

"Oooh what will you wear!"

**********************************************************************************************************

**AN: **Let me start off with..SORRY~ I was trying to get this chapter out ASAP, but with the holidays coming it didn't happen as plan. But I am going to make sure I get them out out out! I hope everyone is enjoying! And I'm loving the feedback. Thank you to everyone with their kind words. For those who are not sure about the age difference between Endymion and Serenity, when Serenity was born Endymion was six. He left for training when he was 17, and now 7 years later, Endymion would be 23 leaving Serenity to be 17 now.

Going forward...I am really excited for this next chapter. We are going to see some **fun** and _interesting___things happen at this ball! Stay tuned :3 & Please keep the reviews coming, I love knowing what you guys think!

-miss soo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters. **

**Everlasting Vow **  
miss soo

**Chapter Six **

A soft haze enveloped the moon kingdom, blanketing everything in a silvery sheen. The kingdom glistened as if it was made entirely of crystal. It would truly be a sight to behold. If only it was not lost on a distraught princess. Serenity sighed deeply, leaning against her balcony banister. Looking up, she locked on the blue orb that brought her so much stress. It would be 2 days before she would be forced to return to the planet, despite all the pleading. Resting her head in hands, Serenity recalled her conversation with her mother.

********************Flashback**********************  
"Really Mother! We were just there. Why must go back, simply because Endymion's throwing a party..." Serenity whined, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Serenity!" Her mother yelled, annoyance clearly written over her face.

She looked up in shock, a blush creeping on her face. She had never really heard her mother truly yell before.

"Georgina is a close dear friend of mine. This isn't just about you! Honestly... you must learn to grow up, Serenity!"

Serenity looked down, embarrassed by her behavior, eyes brimming with tears. Unable to face her mother, Serenity managed a meek apology and ran out of the room.

********************End****************************  
A soft hand on her shoulder brought Serenity out of her thoughts. Slowly turning her head, she met with dark blue eyes and a gentle smile. Serenity pulled a small smile, before resting her head back down. Luna looked out towards the sky, the Earth illuminating with a soft glow.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Luna gasped, her eyes twinkling in admiration.

She turned her attention back to Serenity when she found no response. Luna shook her head gently, her wavy black hair moving with her.

"Serenity, really...it is not that bad." Luna assured, sympathy in her voice.

"Easy for you to say." Serenity muttered back.

Rubbing Serenity's back in a soothing manner, Luna continued on.

"Come now dear, we both know your mother. She loves you with every part of her being. She would not have you do anything without your best intentions in mind."

Serenity could only scoff at the idea.

"Best intentions indeed." She whispered into the air.

"That is just your stubbornness talking." Luna replied, softly squeezing her shoulder.

Lifting her head slightly, Serenity commented back to Luna.

"Then she would listen to what I have to say, and not make me do things I have no desires to do." Serenity expressed, facing Luna towards the end, her eyes desperately seeking help.

Luna took the young woman's face into her hands, caressing her cheeks gently.

"Sweetheart." Luna soothed.

A small knock brought both women's attention over to the balcony doors. Before them, stood their queen, her slender body resting against the frame.

"May I have a word with my daughter?" She asked.

Luna nodded softly, releasing Serenity. She curtsied, dipping her head slightly to both the princess and queen. Before walking out, she turned back to Serenity.

'Remember' she mouthed to the young princess, before heading to the door.

Selenity walked over to where her daughter stood, leaning up on the banister, arms wrapped loosely around herself, taking in the cool air. Serenity turned back, standing side by side with her mother, the both women quiet. Selenity was the first to break the silence.

"Serenity..." She began, looking out into the universe.

"Look Mother, I'm fine. You don't have to..." Serenity sighed, not really wanting to hear any more on the topic.

"Ahem...could I finish?" Selenity returned, stern eyes gazing at her daughter.

Feeling her mother's glare, Serenity looked up defeated. Selenity took a deep breath, her eyes softening.

"Darling, why are you so against this?" She asked.

Serenity could only respond with the same thought she had for several years.

"I cannot stand him!" She replied, eyes wide, voice rough.

Taking her daughter's hands into hers, Selenity stared back at her.

"That was years ago. How do you know things are not different? Have you not changed from that little girl from before? Have you not matured into this lovely young woman standing before me?" Her mother asked genuinely.

Serenity could only cast her looks to the side. Reaching out, Selenity cupped her daughter's chin, bringing her to face her.

"My love, I know better than anyone how big your heart is. You mustn't let such childish things get in your way of living."

Serenity blushed at her mother's words, 'childish' echoing in her mind.

"I just... I just don't like that I have no say at all." Serenity whimpered.

Selenity wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her closing against her. She rested her cheek gently against Serenity's head.

"Oh course you do," Selenity whispered softly into her hair. "Serenity, I will always your feelings first, however..."

Selenity lifted her daughter's face, "You must attempt to try. Give everything a chance."

Serenity breathed deeply, releasing out slowly. Thinking to herself, she could admit that she's been a bit close-minded on the whole situation. Mustering a smile, Serenity nodded.

"Okay...I'll try."

Selenity smiled grandly, giving her daughter a tight squeeze.

"That's my girl." She stated proudly, nuzzling her nose against Serenity's.

Both women giggled softly. Straightening herself out, Selenity held out her hand.

"This calls for a special treat. Possibly one of a sweeter nature"

Serenity's eyes grew wide with excitement. She grabbed her mother's hand, as they quickly made their way towards the door. Pausing for moment, Serenity looked back towards the blue planet and a certain prince that inhabited it. She knew completely letting go of everything would be difficult, but at least she would try.

"You ready?" Her mother asked?

Not sure if she meant for dessert or the task at hand, Serenity looked up at her mother, a smile apparent on her face.

"Yes."

Serenity sat in her room, aimlessly looking around. She was supposed to be packing her belongings, getting everything ready for the evening. Mina had come over, saying something about how it would be fun for them to go together. Looking over on her bed, Luna had already taken the liberties of pulling a few dresses that would be perfect for the ball. Each dress was equally as beautiful as the next. At this point it wouldn't matter which one she picked. Glancing back, Mina was still going on about what she was going to wear, all the while looking through Serenity's jewelry collection.

"How about this one Sere?" Mina's voice asked bubbly

Without looking back, Serenity replied. A dull 'great' managed from her lips.

"This one?" Mina continued, her voice still laced with excitement.

"Mmmhmmm" Serenity murmured.

Her lack of effort brought Mina's attention upon her. With a huff, she stormed to where Serenity sat.

"Sere!?" Mina growled, hands resting angrily on her hips. "You haven't heard anything I've said have you?!"

Serenity looked up to her angry cousin. With a sigh she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I answered you didn't I?" Serenity retorted.

Mina raised a brow at her cousin, her eyes narrowing in.

"Oh yeah? What did I show you then? Which will go best with my dress?"

Serenity dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay Mina, you got me. I'm sorry. Show me again." Serenity replied, her doldrums fading away.

"Hmm, I don't know. You didn't seem to care before." Mina returned, shaking her head unconvinced.

"Mina, you aren't really upset." Serenity calmly replied, facing the young blonde.

Peeking over, Mina looked at Serenity, hidden from her lashes. Serenity was staring at her with sincerity all over her face, only for it to immediately disappear, replaced with puffed cheeks. Unable to hold it in, Mina burst into a fit of laughter, soon joined by her silver haired cousin. Rolling her eyes, Mina gently shoved Serenity's shoulder.

"Fine!" Mina gruffed with a smile, eyeing the dresses that were laid out in front of them.

"Which one you going to wear Sere?" Mina asked, as she gently touched each dress.

Serenity brought her attention back to the dresses. She just could not make up her mind on any of them. The first dress was a pink satin strapless ballroom gown with a floral design sewn into it. The second, a lavender one shoulder A-line dress that fell to the floor, had beading throughout and accented the sleeve to the dress. Finally, the last dress, a rich turquoise, off the shoulder dress that cinched in at the waist, allowing the rest to flare out. It was simple in a sense that there was no lace or beading, but it was the way the fabric draped and hung that gave it its elegance and beauty.

"Sere, we're going to be leaving here soon and you no aren't even close to being ready!" Mina whined.

"Well... what...what are you going wear!" Serenity argued back defensively.

A devilish smile crept on the blonde's face, causing Serenity to raise a brow in curiosity.

"That, my sweet cousin, is a surprise." Mina winked.

Serenity groaned in frustration, throwing her arms up, falling back into bed.

"The ball will already be over by the time you choose." Mina yelled back, going back to picking her jewelry for the evening.

'Doesn't sound too bad...' Serenity thought to herself, a smug smile on her face.

No.

Not after the talk with her mother. Serenity was going to at least attempt to be cordial, that way when Endymion shows his true self; it'll make it much easier for Serenity to have been right all along.

"So..." Mina dragged. "What convinced you to finally go along peacefully?"

"A deal I couldn't refuse...Literally..." Serenity answered back, going back to her original thoughts.

"Moms have a way don't they?" Mina joked.

A knock interrupted Serenity's thoughts, both girls looking at the door. Mina, already on her feet, went to answer. A young maid stood on the side, holding something in her arms. The item itself was wrapped in cloth, concealing its identity.

"Evening Princess, Queen Serenity sent me to bring this to Princess Serenity. She said it was of utmost importance." The young girl stated nervously, her voice no louder than whisper.

Mina looked back at Serenity, who had sat up at the sound of her name. With a smile, Mina reached out and accepted the item the girl held in her hands.

"Thank you." A large smile evident on Mina's face. "I'll make sure Serenity gets it. As for you, why don't you enjoy some of cakes that were left over from today's lunch."

The young girl eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh...no...No... I couldn't." She stammered.

Mina placed her finger gently on the maid's lips.

"Shhh" she winked. "It'll be fine. I'll make sure that everyone knows we gave you the okay!" Mina giggled.

The girl smiled back at the princess, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed, bowing over and over again, quickly scurrying back in the process.

The girl gave her final curtsy before hurrying down the hall, a new destination in mind. Mina smiled to herself. She loved to be able to bring happiness to other, in whatever way she could.

"What is it?" Serenity called out.

Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, besides it's yours."

Serenity grabbed the mystery item, its heaviness bringing questions to her mind. Mina gave her a gentle push, noting her impatience.

"Sere, will you hurry up?" Mina fussed.

Serenity took her time, gently placing the item on the bed, completely ignoring her cousin. As if she was opening a gift, Serenity cautiously unraveled the cloth. Wanting a better look for herself, Mina peeked over Serenity's shoulder, not wanting to miss out on anything. The girls gasped as Serenity finally pulled the last of cloth away, revealing what it was hiding.

A dress.

"Oh my goodness..." Mina breathed. "That certainly solves things doesn't?"

Serenity nodded in agreement. As she fingers explored the dress, they came across a small note pinned to the dress. Pulling it from the garment, Serenity immediately recognized the note being sent from her mother.

'_My dearest Serenity..._

_I felt that you could use some assistance. I see no better way of you starting again than in this dress. I do hope you enjoy.'_

stared back at the dress in awe.

"Let's go get your ready shall we!" Mina exclaimed excitedly, pulling on Serenity's arm.

Serenity smiled back at Mina, excitement finally beginning to flow through her veins.  
'_Maybe this will be fun after all.' _Serenity thought to herself.

She turned to follow her bouncing cousin, leading her towards the vanity. Mina babbled about how they would do her hair and makeup. After all, a dress like that deserved the best wearing, Mina would put it. Giggling along with her cousin, Serenity came to one last thought.

'_Mother sure knew what she was doing...__'_

**********************************************************************************************************  
Georgina sat in her room, sipping wine, whilst the busy commotion continued downstairs. The staff had been busy all morning and afternoon preparing the palace for the evening's event. Guests would be arriving shortly. That is, all but one. A messenger had appeared earlier with news on her husband. Georgina sighed deeply, bringing the wine to her lips again. He revealed that Augustus would not be arriving until later into the night. She understood that with the roles they led, that last-minute issues were to be expected, but it didn't make it easier to accept. There was a knock at the door.

"Mother..." a voice called through.

Georgina's eyes drifted over to her door. The door swung open, revealing a very concerned son on the other side.

"Mother." Endymion repeated, striding to where his mother sat, his eyes lit with worry.

Georgina held up her hand the moment Endymion was beside her.

"Endymion, I'm fine. I'm fine." Georgina reassured, pulling herself out of her chair.

Endymion held out his hand, assisting his mother. Georgina graciously took her son's hand into hers, holding onto it tightly. Once fully standing, she straightened out her dress from any wrinkles that could have appeared.

"Are you...?" Endymion began.

"Endymion...I am alright. He'll be here, just a bit later than expected. Besides." Georgina paused, taking her son's hands into hers. "I do have you home now. Your father will simply just be late." She finished, a small smile growing on her face. "Ah, now let me see how you look."

Endymion opened his arms with a big grin on his face, bowing ever so slightly towards his mother. Georgina took a step back, admiring the picture her son was making.

"Do I pass?" Endymion joked.

Laughing at her son, Georgina nodded, slapping his shoulder gently. Endymion held out his arm to her.

"I do believe there is a party to get to." He stated.

Before she could answer, the door swung open gently. Endymion and Georgina raised their heads, to see Kunzite standing on the other side.

"Your highness." Kunzite bowed. "I wanted to inform you that the guests have begun to arrive."

"Thank you, Kunzite."

Returning her gaze to her son, she squeezed his arm tightly.

"Well come along, love. This is your party too after all." Georgina told her son, her mood clearly better than what it was.

Kunzite stepped to the side, allowing his queen and prince through, as they all headed down to the ballroom together.  
**********************************************************************************************************

The castle was a blaze with commotion. Numerous servants running about, taking care of the various guests entering the palace, as guards stood watch, keeping the unwelcomed out. Serenity was used to these sort of parties. She would attend, make small talk with other royalties, have a dance or two and leave. It was all the same. Sure. She would have fun with her friends, but if only something interesting would ever happen. The carriage bounced on the rocky road, illuminating every so often from the moonlight peaking through the trees. Mina went on about the scenery, _oohs _and _ahhs_ escaping from her lips. Looking up, Serenity gazed up at her home, reminded of her mother's surprise. At the very last moment, Queen Selenity had told her daughter that she would not be attending, that important matters had sprung up, requiring immediate attention. Not wanting to doubt her mother, she accepted the excuse, but still questioned it in the back of her mind. Her mother was very sly. Serenity smirked at thought, she did, afterall inherit from someone. She continued staring up at the moon, allowing it's light bring her comfort, that is until Mina brought her back down to Earth.

"Oh goodness! Sere! Look!" Mina gasped, pointing out the carriage window.

Mina's face was full of awe. Leaning over, Serenity followed Mina's gaze, witnessing for herself the beautiful sight. The palace was all aglow, ribbons, banners, and floral arrangements adding to the wonderful scene. It truly was a glorious sight to behold. The carriage came to a slow stop, as they neared the entrance. Mina squealed in excitement.

"Oh Sere! This night is going to be great! I can feel it!" She winked.

Serenity smiled at her cousin, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Ladies..." An older voice rang.

Mina and Serenity turned to see an older gentleman, wearing a royal uniform, holding open the door for them.

"Welcome to the Earth Kingdom, princesses. May I assist you upon exiting the carriage?" He politely held out his hand.

Mina accepted the man's hand, with a gracious smile, carefully pulling herself from the carriage. Serenity caught a glimpse of Mina's dress, the material glittering from the addition lighting. Trying get a better look of it, Serenity leaned closer and closer to the door, not noticing how near she was getting to the open door. By the time she realized her mistake, it was already too late. Her arm fell through what should of been the carriage wall, but instead it pushed through empty space. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt herself falling. She could hear Mina's cries in the background, but her voice was muffled by Serenity's own thoughts. One repeating itself in particular.

'_Stupid!'_

Serenity closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. However, the cold, hard ground never came. Instead it was replaced by a firm pair of arms. Serenity's eyes snapped opening, staring at the ground she was suppose to have landed on, only a few inches from her face.

"Are you alright?" a smooth voice questioned.

Serenity looked up, searching frantically for any familiarity. Her sights came upon Mina, who could only look back at her with wide eyes and her hands to her face. Aware of the situation she was in, Serenity quickly regained her composure, straightening herself up, still staring at the ground, embarrassed. Under lowered lashes, she peeked up to see her savior.

"Are you alright?" He repeated, extending his hand to hers.

Serenity lifted her head, a blush creeping on her pale cheeks. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. _Brown with specks of orange_. It was as if a fire raged within them. Slowly, the rest of him came into focus. He was of a tan complexion, tall muscular build with wide, broad shoulders. His face was very handsome, firm and chiseled face. A mop of chocolate brown hair sat upon his head, the ends curling just slightly.

"Yes. Thank you." She responded shyly, taking caution as she accepted his hand.

The handsome stranger held her hand firmly, rubbing his gloved thumb over her skin, causing her to shiver slightly.  
Still a bit in shock, Serenity could only stammer, unable to put together a sentence. Chuckling lightly, he released her hand, bowing along the way.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marcus Birmingham. I am the Duke of the Northern borders. Pleasure to meet you, miss..."

Serenity stood there, taking in all that had happened to her.

'_Dress...ok...my own stupidity. Got it. Falling. Handsome stranger. An Earth Duke...okay...'_ Her mind recalled.

A soft cough from Mina brought Serenity out of her daze. Serenity's face grew bright red as it dawned upon her that she had spaced out, staring off into oblivion. Marcus chuckled lightly once more, enjoying the moment.

"Not much on words?" He joked, his face lit with amusement.

Before she could respond, an older gentleman walked up to Marcus, whispering inaudible words into his ear. With a firm nod, he sent the older man on his way. Facing Serenity again, he tilted his head slightly.

"It seems that I am needed. Until we meet again."

He gently pulled Serenity's hand back up to his lips, before heading to his destination. Taking one last look back, he called out to her, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Try to stay out of trouble." He winked, waving his hand in good-byes.

Serenity watched as he vanished from her sight, her hand still up where he had left it. When she could no longer see him, Serenity fell backwards onto the carriage, the hard metal giving comfort to her flushed body. Mina rushed over to her side, excitement clear on her face.

"Sere! Are you okay? Who _was_ that?" Her words coming out faster than Serenity was able to comprehend.

Breathing deeply, Serenity attempted to steady herself.

"I...I'm not sure." She replied, her words still a bit shaky. "Apparently he's a Duke here on Earth. Marcus was his name."

"Well, whoever he was Sere, he's definitely a sight!" Mina returned, dreamily.

"My lady, shall I call for assistance."

Mina and Serenity looked up to the forgotten servant who had previously helped them to exit the carriage. Worry and concern written across his face. The Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom had almost fallen on his watch. Regaining her strength, Serenity walked over to him. Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you. I am fine. Please, could you show us the way." Serenity reassured.

She turned to Mina, extending her hand for her to join them. Mina smiled at her cousin, beautiful on the inside and out. Most people from higher standers, would be completely rotten to the core, feeling themselves better than others. Their circle of friends was certainly a rare kind. Taking Serenity's arm, the two princesses follower the older man into the castle.

The palace was bustling with excitement, royalties from all over reuniting with one another. Serenity gazed in wonderment. She had never been to Earth for a ball before, she could only anticipate what she was already accustomed too. But this...this was definitely something to be proud of. The walls were decorated in colors of gold, red and orange. Rich golden tapestries adorned the windows. Every table carried vases of roses, so red, as if painted with blood.

'_They sure do like roses.'_ Serenity thought to herself.

The gentleman had led Serenity and Mina to the grand staircase where their arrival would be announced. Serenity tried to convince him that it was not necessary, but her pleas were left unheard. He explained that it was his duty, and he would stand by it. Sighing, Serenity could only accept his reasoning with a forced smile.

"May I take your coats, ladies?" An older maid questioned, her wisps of grey peaking through her cap.

Both princesses nodded, unclasping their cloaks. The maid bowed deeply, taking their coats to the proper storage. Serenity ran her fingers through her hair, straightening any strays. A flint of glimmer caught her attention. Her gaze was drawn to her cousin.

'_Finally_' She thought to herself.

She was going to see what was so secretive of Mina's dress, that she just _had_ to wait until they arrived to see. Serenity's eyes grew two sizes when she took sight of Mina.

"Mina!" She gasped.

Mina twirled around, ending her pose with her one arm raised above her, the other rested on her hip.

"What do you think?" Mina's eyes glimmering with delight.

Mina's dress screamed seductive. She wore a soft orange dress, that hung tight her frame, only to flare out towards the bottom. The dress was made of Venician silk, glitter and shimmer throughout the fabric. It complimented her so well, the top wrapping around her slender neck, cutting deep past her breasts, her curves perfectly displayed. She turned to reveal a completely open back, showing off her nicely tan, smooth back. She resembled that of a greek goddess with her golden tendrils flowing behind her. Serenity smirked at her cousin.

"I think a certain someone will find you quite irresistible."

A sly grin grew on Mina's face, showing off her white smile.

"Perfect!"

Serenity surveyed the room, unable to recognize anyone in the crowd.

"Maybe they aren't here yet." Mina called over, reading Serenity's mind.

"Sere!" A familiar voice yelled.

Mina and Serenity's heads shot up to see their dearest friends rushing over to them. Mina waved her hands at them happily, excited to see them.

"Mina!" Ami gasped, fulling taking in her attire.

"Someone's on the prowl." Rei joked.

Mina pouted her lips, not wanting to be made fun of.

"What about you Rei!" Mina retaliated, causing the raven beauty to blush.

Rei wore a red gown that fell right above her knees. The material of the dress clung to her as if a second skin, with the exception of the sleeving. They were loose and sheer, the cuffs adorned in rubies. The dress highlighted all of Rei's qualities, her black hair, violet eyes and long legs. Mina raised her brow at her good friend.

"And who are we trying to impress tonight, Mmm?"

Rei stuck her tongue out at the Venus princess, causing the rest of the girls to giggle. Serenity eyes roamed from princess to princess, their dress representing a bit of who they were. Along with Mina and Rei, Ami's and Mako's dress were just as stunning. Ami's wore a royal blue chiffon gown, the sleeves draping off her delicate shoulders. A mixture of sapphires and diamonds lining the neckline, creating a band that wrapped around her small waist. Serenity moved onto Mako, the tallest of the bunch. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail with random curls framing her face. She wore a one shouldered dress, with chiffon floral detail on the straps. The dress hung on her nicely, lined with a shorter skirt, with a sheer material layering over it. Each of her friends screamed glamorous, causing her to worry that she may not be able to match them.

"You are crazy!" Mako cried, hearing Serenity's thoughts.

Serenity shot her a look, embarrassed that she left her thoughts open. Mako's expression soften, as she took her friend's hands into hers.

"Sere! Look at you! You are the beauty of the galaxy. There won't be a pair of eyes off you tonight!" Mako assured.

Serenity's eyes glistened with happy tears from her friend's words. She looked over, the girls nodding in agreement.

"That is some dress..." Rei mused.

"Isn't it thought? I told Sere that she will be turning heads all night!" Mina agreed. "Let's just hope she turns the _right_ one..." She added mischievously.

Serenity's face flushed with embarrassment. Before she could retaliate, a older man approached the ladies.

"Ladies, we are ready to introduce you." He announced.

Serenity recognized him as Gerald, from when Mina and her visited earlier. He was able to cease their giggling, but not from their playful glances back to Serenity. He explained that each girl would be introduced, one by one, with Serenity being the last, her being the guest of honor. Serenity attempted to argue, not wanting to be last with everyone looking at her, but the other princesses refused to falter.

"Sere!" Ami chide. "You are the Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and should have a grand entrance!

Serenity sighed deeply, unable to argue with them any longer.

"Ooooh look who it is!" Mako's exclaimed.

"MMMM looking good!" Rei added.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Serenity leaned over to where her fellow princesses were. Following their gaze, she found herself looking at Endymion himself, conversing with his own friends. His four generals to be exact.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mina cried, her voice laced with excitement.

The girls talked amongst themselves, discussing four particular gentlemen, however, their chatter went unknown to the moon princesses. Her attention was locked on the Earth prince. She felt her breath escape her, her chest tight as her legs went weak beneath her. In fear of falling, she grabbed the railing. She allowed her gaze to take him all in. Despite her opinions on him, Serenity could not deny that he was unquestionably godlike. The black suit fit him perfectly, accenting his muscular body. She watched as he laughed at an unheard joke, his dark blue eyes twinkling. Serenity could feel the blush growing on her face.

'_What's going on with me!?_' Her mind screamed.

Gerald, once again called over to the princesses, informing them that they were to begin.

"Now Introducing, the planetary court!" Gerald announced.

Immediately, the roaring crowd silenced, hundreds of eyes looking towards the stairs. Serenity slowly backed away, nervousness growing within her. She looked over to her friends, none of them showing any signs of hesitation. Peaking up, she could just barely make out Endymion and his group. They had stopped their conversation, now alert and aware of the princesses to make their appearance. Serenity could feel the heat grown within her again, as she tried to take deep breaths, calming herself. Gerald voice boomed again.

"May I introduced Princess Ami, daughter of King Maximus and Queen Maia, Rulers of Mercury!"

Sharing one last smile, Ami began her descent down the stairs, slowly disappearing from view. Serenity waited as each of her friends made their way down to the party. It wasn't until Mina had disappeared that she realized she was the only one left. Gerald looked over to her, gesturing that it was her time.

"Are you ready your Highness?" He asked, his calm voice helping her nerves.

She smiled at the older man, nodding her head slowly. He returned her smile, bowing back at her.

"Here we go..." she whispered to herself.

She straightened herself, lifting her head high with confidence. Unknown to her, that a certain dark haired prince stood waiting for her arrival.

"Attention!" Gerald called out. "May I have the honor to present her Supreme Highness, Princess Serenity, Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

The room fell quiet, all anticipating her entrance. It was very rare for the people of Earth to witness any of the other royal court, let alone the Supreme Princess. Keeping her head held high, Serenity glided to the top of the stairs.

'_Just don't look at him'_ She coaxed herself. '_Just don't. Just don't.'_ Her mind repeated.

Gasps were heard throughout as Serenity began to walk down, many mesmerized by her rumoured beauty. There she stood, a heavenly creature in silver. Serenity wore a silver sweetheart dress, complimenting her petite body. Glimmering crystals and diamonds sewn into the material in an intricate design. The dress showed off Serenity's curve quite nicely. The skirt of the dress changed in materials, a sheer flowly fabric, with a high slit on one side, showcasing Serenity's long slender legs. She was embodiment of an angel as she glided down the stairs. She had managed halfway down without making any real eye contact with him. She praised herself, proud of her will. That was until she felt a warm energy caress her. Touching the hollows of her back, caressing the side of her neck, grazing slightly over her breasts. For a brief moment, she paused in step. The movement was so subtle that it would have been missed by any average person.

'_What was that?!'_ Her mind screamed.

Concentration broken, Serenity allowed herself to do the one thing she worked so hard not to do. In that instant, their gazes locked onto each other. A lump formed in her throat, as she attempted to regain her control, but it was already too late.

Blue had clashed with blue.

*********************************************************************************************************  
**AN: **Oh my gosh! FIRST OFF! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! I felt that to justify it, I needed to make it nice and long for you all! I hope you all enjoy this one! :D Serenity's starting to feel something! YES!... hehe, but that doesn't mean she'll accept it! And who is this Marcus fellow? :D :D :D I do want to give a great bit thank you too all my followers and people who take the time to review my story. I am so thankful to you all! I definitely look forward to hearing how you like my new chapter!

-miss soo


End file.
